


Big Brother

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could I request a Paul McCartney fic where he’s secretly dating the reader who’s johns sister? Maybe John finds out?'Sure can!





	Big Brother

“Hey, Paulie. Hey, Johnny.”

You stand in the doorway, smiling a little, and John glances up, before smiling.

“Hey, (Y/N). C’mere.” You fall into the seat next to him, and he kisses your cheek. “‘Ey, it’s good to see yeh. How are yeh?”

“Alive.” You look up, and Paul’s smile betrays nothing as he leans forward and kisses your cheek. “How’re you two? You’ve been in London for ages.”

“We’re rock ‘n’ roll stars now, don’t yeh know?” John grins, and you push him.

“And yer still my dickhead brother,” you grin. “Can you get us a cuppa? I’ve been on the train for _hours_ …”

“Yer spoiled,” John says affably, and nods, setting his guitar down. “Paulie, make sure she doesn’t cause any trouble, like, she’s a right one…” He ruffles your hair, and you bat at him as he leaves the room; there is a moment as you and Paul lock eyes, and then a smile spreads across his face, and you lean forward, feeling his lips on yours.

“I’ve missed you, I have,” he sighs, and you take his hand. “Oh, (Y/N). Are yeh stayin’ here?” You shake your head, smiling.

“Mimi made me book a hotel,” you grin, and his eyes light up. “Oh, I see why yeh missed me… aren’t you getting enough fans?” He rolls his eyes, and smiles at you, looking so boyish and sweet that your heart swims.

“ _‘Ey, Macca_ …”

You jump back, and John sticks his head in; he doesn’t twig, and you smile up at him, Paul plucking at the strings of his acoustic bass.

“Yeh didn’t buy milk!”

* * *

 

You sit on the edge of your hotel room bed, stomach full of the same butterflies as you always felt when Paul came around to visit you guys. You’ve slept together before - you’re not a child like John seems to think you are, you’re an _adult_ \- but this still makes your stomach flip, and you look at the clock. It’s half past 5. He said twenty past. Where is he…?

 _Knock, knock_.

You fly to the door - you open it, and Paul’s stood there. Right away, you clock the slightly glassy grin and the big eyes, but you smile anyway and kiss him. Maybe he rushed to get here…

“Hey, (Y/N).”

You jump back a mile as John smiles at you from behind Paul. You know your big brother. That look on his face means somebody is gonna get a smack, and you back into the room, allowing Paul to enter with your brother behind him.

“I think we need to have a little talk about secrets,” he says, pleasantly, and Paul puts his hands up. “For a start, Paul decidin’ to sneak off an’ meet you at yer hotel.” He tilts his head, and smiles again, and you swallow. “Stop lookin’ like I’m gonna belt yer, I’m not Mimi.”

“Please don’t tell her,” you say, and he looks at Paul.

“If yeh’d told me, lad, I might not’ve minded, yeh? Yer a good lad and she’s a good lass.” He steps forward, and Paul, to his credit, doesn’t back away. “But what yeh did was yeh shagged me _sister_ behind me back!”

 “‘old up, ey,” Paul says weakly, and John pulls back and punches him; you gasp, and grab John’s arm, trying to pull him back. Paul staggers back, clutching his chin, and John shakes his head.

“Johnny, please, don’t do this, please…” You shake your head, and he looks at you.

“I’m not mad yer goin’ out. Although if yeh knock her up I’ll put yeh through a fuckin’ window, Paulie,” he says, bitterly. “I’m mad yeh lied.” You look at Paul, who is still cradling his face. “How long? Paulie says a few months…”

“A few months,” you whisper, echoing him, and he looks between you.

“By rights, love, I should tell Mimi and yeh should get your hide tanned, but I’m not gonna.” His voice is stern but not cruel, and you begin to sob quietly. “Now, Paulie…” He marches over to him, and hauls him up, slamming him against the wall - he winces, and you gasp.

“Johnny, get _off_ of him!”

“Now, Paulie, that’s my sister over there. Yer gonna treat her like the fuckin’ ground under her feet turns to gold, right?” John says, very quietly, and Paul nods frantically. “Yer gonna take care of her, an’ yer gonna make sure she’s everythin’ to yeh, right?”

“Johnny, lad, I’m nuts about her, like.” Paul’s voice is weak but level. “I love her, like.” Your cheeks flush, and as John sets him down, you rush to him, gently checking his chin out. “Christ, Johnny…”

“Right. Glad that’s sorted. Yer not stayin’ here tonight, Paulie, that’s for sure,” John says sharply, and you nod. You’re just grateful that Paul is okay, and you kiss him gently. “Yeh hear that, (Y/N)? I’m keepin’ yeh safe.”

“I can keep myself safe, Johnny,” you say, finally finding your voice. “Don’t you ever hurt Paulie again, alright?” He rolls his eyes, and you push him a little. “Alright?!” You know you can’t go too far - if Mimi finds out she’ll stick you in a bloody nunnery lest you turn out too much like your mother. But he smiles, and then looks at Paul.

“If you wanna take a swing at me,” he says to him, and Paul shakes his head.

“Nah. I gave you that one,” he says, and John smiles - Paul smiles too, and you shake your head. “Alright, alright…” He kisses you, and you sigh. Well… tonight’s fun… won’t be any more. Sad, sad, sad…


End file.
